Childhood Memories
by lilpinkazn
Summary: Sakura niave girl who love the life shes living in until her mom told her that she was moving, just when her life starts crashing down she met a certain stranger who she won't admit is cute.


Childhood Memories

We all have memories, good or bad; and in the end those memories are like scars leaving a mark that stays with us forever. Some memories that we'll carry with us for some things that we choose to forget but when we look back at those experiences, we'll see our friends the ones who got us through everything and we'll realize how lucky we are to have them.

Elementary school, it's everyone's favorite years. It's when boys had cooties, when the hardest decision to make was what kind of popsicle flavor to choose, when wearing baggy sweat pants and your dads t-shirt is ok, its when life was simple and fun, when the most you've every cried about a boy is when he steals your ice cream, when love had no meaning.

It all started when I was in 5th grade, I had endless numbers of friends and decent grades. Everyday at Recess I would hang out with the boys and play kickball, but today was different it was raining. I sat in my chair with my friends who were giggling about nothing.

"I don't understand how you do it Sakura" said Kagami out of the blue.

"How can you stand being with the boys, they have cooties!"

"Cooties? You still believe that?" I asked. Pshh they don't have cooties they might have some diseases that makes them stupid but not cooties, I think.

"How are you so sure?" asked Hiroko.

"Its common sense if they had cooties then why are we in the same school as boys?"

"I heard they have an all girl school maybe those girls parent were afraid they might get cooties so they where send to a all girls school" replied Taka

"I never thought about that, Hoe maybe I caught it maybe I'll die at this age I'm to young to die I didn't even jump off the highest swing yet, I didn't eat more then 5 ice cream in a row I didn't beat Daiki at thumb war yet and I didn't even get to see what happened at the end of Harry Potter. Hoe why does that book have to be so long?" I said sadly.

"And I thought I was dramatic." whispered Hiroko

"Hey Sakura" said Daiki.

With widen eyes I backed away, I am so not going to get near another boy until I grow old, 13 years old would do.

"Is something wrong?" asked Daiki.

"YOU GOT COOTIES" I exclaimed.

"I HAVE COOTIES DON'T YOU MEAN YOU HAVE COOTIES?"

"WELL I GOT IT FROM YOU FIRST!"

"Who told you I have cooties anyways?"

"A big red bird told me." I said annoying.

"So you rather trust a bird instead of me? Sakura you hanged out with boys since you were in pre-k. That's sevens years already; don't you think someone would tell you that you're infected with cooties?"

I watch him slowly walked away from me and heading toward his friends.

He has a point you know if you did have cooties you would be called to the office and be sent to the hospital said a little voice in my head, oddly that voice sounds like my older sister. Her annoying little voice can drive me insane.

"Sakura" cried a teacher.

"Hai?" I said

"Please go to the office"

The office why do I have to go to the office I thought.

As walk to the office I thought about the reason why I'm being sent their and only one reason made the most sense, that I have cooties.

Walking in I exclaimed "Please don't send me to the hospital I didn't know boys have cooties I thought it was some old stupid myth. I swear I eat broccoli during dinner and not place it in my sister bowl when she's not looking. I'll be a good girl and actually study for quizzes and tests instead of skimming through the textbook and draw funny mustache on peoples face and I promis-" but before I could finish my sentences someone shoved an oatmeal raisin cookies in my mouth. If the cookie hadn't been so good I would've yelled at the person who stopped me from talking. My mother thought that interrupting someone when their talking. I looked at the person who chucked the scrumptious cookie in my mouth and it was no one other my older sister Michiko, and my mom Nadeshiko.

Just when I was about to speak Michiko said "You kept on rambling about cooties and wouldn't shut up so the only thing that would keep you quiet are cookies."

That's what I hate about her she always know what I'm about to say.

"So what are we doing here anyway?" I asked.

"NO idea, ask mom." She said pointing to mom's direction.

Turning to face her I questioned slowly "So you called us to the office because?"

Instead of answering she wiped some cookie crumbs off my cheek and said "You're such a messy eater."

"Mom stop changing the subject." Michiko said loudly.

"Well you know how you dad and I been complaining about how our house is too small and that it's to far away from your dad work?" she said softly avoiding to look at us in the eye. Michiko and I nodded slowly and waited for her to continue.

"So you're father and I found the perfect house and we decided to move." Nadeshiko finally said.

I stared at her with tears in my eyes, and stormed out with Michiko following behind me. From that moment and on my life slowly crashes.

* * *

What do you think so far?...No flames please.

lilpinkazn


End file.
